


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（四）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（四）

10

“最近家里人好像有点多。”  
光一迎着周一的阳光出了门。司机在车内候着，吉田为他拿着公文包，还准备等下为他开车门。这一切看起来都很正常，但他还是注意到了隐藏在“正常”外表之下的一些不正常。  
吉田神色如常。他将公文包递给自家少爷，笑了笑说：“太太似乎是把工作室那边的事情转到家里来了，有些工作上的来往也是正常的。”  
是工作上的事，光一倒也无话可说。继续给予剛的工作室资金支持是自己做的决定，让剛留在家里住也是他提议的。眼下虽然有几个生人出入堂本宅，但进出皆有吉田领着，暂时还轮不着自己担心什么。  
不过，光一忍不住抬眼去看二楼那扇拉着深蓝色窗帘的窗户，剛仍态度不明，他还是放心不下。很多事情都需要根据剛的态度进行安排，可他避开了光一，在家里也恍若不存在。  
“知道了。”光一拿过公文包，一脚迈进了车后座。吉田为他关车门，关了一半，车门又被一股力抵住。他略带些疑惑地看向车里，堂本家年轻的继承人表情因为光线看不太清楚，但声音却很清晰。  
“以后还是……”光一酝酿这话其实已经有几天了，只是变化赶不上计划，“算了，没什么。我走了。”  
“今日也是好日，少爷一路顺风。”  
好管家不需要话语也能明白主人的意思。吉田全当没有听见，伸手去将车门关严，目送主人的车子驶出大门。他在风里站了片刻，还未转身便听见身后传来的声音：“他说什么了？”  
吉田不慌不乱，只侧头看向那人，问：“太太希望听到什么？”  
剛在睡袍外披了件厚实的大衣，头发都没梳，但乱得很有风情，看来是起床没多久就下楼来了。早晨的风太不温柔，他又将外套裹得更紧了一些。  
他神色倦怠，视线投向大门的方向，眼里略有些无奈。  
“我们都没有选择，不是吗？”  
吉田心下了然，太太已做出了决定。他对剛做了个“请”的手势，说：“太太，先进屋吧。外面凉。”

宅内暖气常开，温度宜人。剛打算吃点东西再开始工作，但他眩晕得厉害，根本没有胃口。吉田想请拓郎医生来看看，剛没同意。  
“不麻烦别人了，我先躺一会儿吧。十点的时候工作室的人要来，到时候你喊我一下。”他靠着墙，眼睛紧闭，手护着肚子，似乎很不舒服的样子。  
管家虽不放心，但终究不能左右主人的意志，点头应允。又提出自己先上楼去准备卧室，让剛先去厨房喝点水。  
虽然喝水的劲也没有，可为了孩子，剛也只能支撑着自己去做本不想做的事情。他现在极少离开自己的卧室，总感觉一离开就会不舒服。户外则是几乎难以踏足，无论如何都要留在宅内才可以让身体的不适减弱一些。  
像是对这个家有了瘾。

11

若要问堂本光一现在究竟是喜欢回家还是不喜欢回家，怕是真的很难回答。  
实际上他是喜欢回家的，如果家里没有需要他操心的事情——比如那一大一小两位。应酬什么的，光一一向抗拒。原因也简单，没有和他处得来的人。  
堂本光生对光一和他姐姐的管教在圈子里算是严的。朋友不可以随便乱交，社会也不是想怎么混就怎么混。尤其堂本光一以后还要继承家业，课业与私生活更是被严格管理。后来光一的母亲去世，光一与姐姐都成了病秧子。说老堂本不心疼是假的，但日子是要朝前看的二，他还是得狠着心逼着儿女好好学习生活。  
但堂本家是这样，别家就未必了。不说远的，前几年还在与堂本家合作的小山家就把自家太子爷宠得不知天高地厚。太子爷大名小山庆一郎，是个Alpha，年纪不比光一小太多，却是个最没用的。打理公司基本做一件砸一件，还天天在外喝花酒乱搞Omega，跟他身后的保镖赶不上周刊记者多。业内知情人不少，提及时就忍不住感叹，小山家这些年不比往日了，一年还至少要拿出几百万来堵周刊的嘴，也不知道还能撑几年。  
光一与小山算同辈，平日里少不了被吆喝着一起喝酒开趴什么的。光一通常能拒则拒，但总有躲不过的时候。不过小山到底对长了他几岁且平日里颇有威严的人有所忌惮，玩笑倒也不敢真的开到堂本光一头上。但光一还是谨慎的，太子爷递来的食物酒水他一概不碰，下意识防备着。  
以前堂本光生在世时，基本上都是用“犬子顽劣”这个借口来解释光一的缺席。但说这话也不算错，一人之下千人之上的大少爷闷在卧室里打电动打到天昏地暗甚至第二天爬不起来去上班，还不算顽劣？  
眼下业界的春季酒会又要开始了。虽名为酒会，却是最为明确的醉翁之意不在酒。通常是以赏樱之名请不少大佬集聚东京，国内国外的都有。他们享有的资源，把握的人脉，积累的财富，都是企业家们所向往的。借着酒会套套近乎，搭建一些可利用的关系，才是这场酒会的意义所在。  
邀请函如约而至，董事长看着就烦。在这种花粉弥漫的时刻参加酒会，说邀请人心怀歹意也不为过。光一对着那烫金的米白色卡纸叹气，但一时也想不到好的拒绝理由。  
父亲去世一年不到，如果自己现在就缺席惯例酒会，那与证明堂本家从此就矮了一头没有区别。何况他也的确有继续开拓海外市场的想法。去和那些过来人交流交流，学习些经验，总不是坏事。  
想来这应当就是所谓的“大人的责任”——不想做的事情也要做。  
当然，让堂本光一头疼的还不止这一点。硬着头皮参加酒会算不上最折磨的，毕竟过场他也跟着父亲走了好几年。但以前父亲顶在前面，他就是去凑个数。现在他真的要代表堂本家了，怎么也不能独自前往。想和堂本家攀关系的人本来就多，更何况光一也是有名的洁身自好的Alpha，长得又帅。谁家有个Omega孩子都是手心里捧着呵护大的，当然希望找一个靠谱Alpha以保证儿女后半生平安幸福。这中间的利害关系不必挑明，光一自然明白，所以他更忧愁了。  
要是从前，那随便找个Omega陪着出席就成。父亲还在，他便可以仗着“自己还小”在这件事上打马虎眼。但现在自己可是有家室的，这可随意不来。  
光一愣了愣。“有家室”这样的形容已如此自然地嵌入他的思维，当真把他自己都吓了一跳。  
堂本剛和那孩子，是他堂本光一的家室。Omega是他的Omega，孩子是他的孩子。他们都生活在堂本宅里，与他朝夕相处。  
他已经有了一个家。  
光一心定了定，有了想法。他打了个内线电话给秘书，告诉他下午自己有事要回家，有事情找经理们商量，处理不了再找他。  
秘书看着日程本，刚想说下午还有高层会议要开，电话就被挂断了。他脑子转转，想起来最近老板好像都花不少时间在家里呆着，估计是真的家里有事吧，便干脆地去发邮件取消会议了。

12

“其实整体都是好的，就是少一点亲和力。住宅和酒店毕竟有区别，还是要再花点心思啊。”堂本剛下楼送大野时还在絮絮叨叨。大野勾着头看路，嘴里是“嗯嗯嗯”没停，也不知道究竟听进去多少。  
光一下车时吉田来接了。吉田告诉他工作室的大野来了，还特意补了句，是个Beta。光一看他一眼，暗自感叹吉田不愧是吉田。  
这边吉田的手才搭上门把，那边门就被推开了。  
剛与吉田还有光一都愣了一下。大野没愣，他一直在神游，发现周围都安静下来后才迟钝地抬头看看情况。  
吉田他认得，前面进门的时候就是他领着的。吉田身旁的人他也认得，是工作室的最大投资方代表。  
“您好……”他慢吞吞地开口想打个招呼。  
光一打断了他：“你有时间吗？我有话想和你说。”   
这话自然是对着堂本剛说的。  
当着外人总不好发作，剛盯了堂本光一半天，说了声，好。  
原本大野是准备自己坐车回工作室的，但吉田安排了司机送他回去。这种大户人家的好意没必要拒绝，大野就上车了。他坐在真皮坐垫上，闻到了挺浓的木质香。四下却没有香氛一类的东西，想来是某个人的信息素的味道。  
反射弧过长的Alpha忽然想起，刚才在堂本剛的房间里，也有这个味道。堂本剛身上都有。那个堂本光一身上也有。  
他忍不住轻轻地“诶”了一声，像是想到了什么。司机闻声回头问他是否有事，他赶忙摆手。  
这种事情还是不想为妙，过于复杂了。大野想。

剛从小就娇气，怕冷又怕热，怀孕后更是对温度格外敏感，这段日子走哪儿都不离毯子或者披肩。宅子里其实一直都很暖和，可他就是感觉哪里冷得很。大约寒气是从骨头里散出来的才防不胜防。  
两个人在书房面对面落座了。书房朝南，还有大的落地窗，采光很好。剛蜷起身子窝在单人沙发里面晒太阳，毯子盖在身上，看起来似乎是乏了。光一坐他对面，将人的眉眼细细扫了一遍。似乎比一周前又瘦了些，但气色还不错，应当是有好好休养。他顺着Omega的胳膊看下去，肚子被手护住了，可不妨碍看形。  
吉田告诉了他剛打算好了留下孩子，他也很高兴。尽管是有些没头没脑的，可自己就是高兴。于是要吉田着手去整理个房间出来当婴儿房，还不给扰着堂本剛休息，也不许叫他知道。拓郎医生那边也嘱咐好了，定期来给剛做检查。  
只要一想到“有了家”，堂本光一心里都是满足的。母亲早逝，姐姐远嫁，父亲突然离世，他在这世上本已举目无亲，而此刻，他的“家”却就在他对面坐着。  
堂本剛等了半天也不见对面人说点什么，他都快睡着了。“别看我了，有话直说。”剛说。  
剛竟然知道自己在看他，被揭穿的光一耳朵比脸红得快。他犹豫了一下，开口道：“今天收到了春季酒会的邀请函……”  
“你想让我陪你去？”  
光一一怔——剛怎么知道的？  
他哪里知道剛自己都在犯嘀咕。从他提前回家开始，剛就觉得他是有话要说，并且是有事相求。盘算来盘算去，只想到了一件事，就是春季酒会。他便笃定了光一肯定是在这件事情上要和自己打商量。  
再怎么说也是堂本家新当家的，哪能没个伴呢？  
剛去过春季酒会，堂本光生邀请他的。在设计师年会上认识后，堂本光生建议他参加酒会，试着推销一下自己的工作室。有堂本光生出面，其他人又怎么会不买账。那一晚上堂本剛得到的项目比之前半年的都要多。  
其实现在也没有人比他更适合陪着堂本光一出席酒会。在外人眼里，他是“寡居”的小妈，而堂本光一是他名义上的“儿子”。儿子带着妈妈参加酒会，几乎再正常不过了。  
“如果你同意的话……”光一小心地措辞，“不想去也没事，我再找一个人陪着就……”  
剛猛然睁开眼，死死盯着堂本光一。他问他：“你什么意思？”你还准备找谁？  
怀孕后剛自己都感觉到自己脾气见长，虽然他从前也有脾气，但大体上是个温和的人。可现在周围人的一点风吹草动就能让他炸毛，尤其是堂本光一。  
可怜的Alpha知道自己说错话了，却又想不出要怎么圆回去。那堂本剛不去他的确只能找别人啊……  
“你不用找别人了，我会去的。”堂本剛冷冷抛下一句话，就闭上眼不肯再看堂本光一一眼。他生着气，信息素便释放了不少。可惜Omega是桃子香，不浓不淡的，反而缓和气氛。  
光一嗅着那香气，心情便好。他坐了好久，看着剛呼吸逐渐和缓，想来是睡着了。他忍不住挪过去摸一摸剛用手护住的小腹。初为人父，他都不知道要用什么样的心情来面对这个孩子。  
剛似乎是感觉到了什么，哼了两声，朝着光一的方向侧了侧身子。看起来全无防备。  
光一心里一动，释放了些信息素来。沉稳的扁柏香与诱人的桃香自然交融在一起，像是最好的安神剂，让光一感到无比宁静。

吉田隔着门听了半晌，竟品出一丝趣味来。  
少爷和太太这种拌嘴，倒像是老夫老妻之间的呢。

 

tbc.


End file.
